Cocktail Bar
by Renata Holloway
Summary: A bar in Australia, a drunk man and two lonely hearts. How the story ends? Sana/ Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Romance/ Pre-island  
Rated: M  
Synopsis: A bar in Australia, a drunk man and two lonely hearts. How the story ends?

Thanks to Doublell!

The Cocktail Bar - Part 1

Sydney, Australia

Before the crash

She watched him drink another swig of vodka directly from the bottle. His liver should have been well pickled by now, considering all of the alcohol that he had consumed. This probably meant that he could no longer feel the effects of the poison that was slowly killing him.

Two weeks in Australia and Ana-Lucia wondered what in the hell she was still doing there. It seemed like a good idea at the time but she was regretting it now. When she'd met the handsome surgeon at the airport at LAX, he'd offered Ana the perfect solution to escape from her problems by traveling to Australia with him.

At the time, Ana-Lucia just wanted run away from everyone and everything. It was so easy to accept his offer of a job as his bodyguard and accompany him to Australia. Besides paying for her travel expenses, he also promised her an excellent bonus when they arrived at their destination.

So why not to go with him? She felt that she had nothing left to lose.

Since she had resigned from the police force, Ana had isolated herself from the rest of the world. She hadn't even spoken to her mother for countless weeks and she spent her nights alone in her apartment changing the TV channels.

When she finally allowed herself to sleep, she always dreamt about the murder that she had committed out of revenge. Ana, also, had nightmares about her unborn child. She'd hear the baby cry and try to reach out to him… but she never could. Ana always awoke in a panic….sweating, panting and crying.

Every day was mundane. Everyday was always the same. Her life was dreary and depressing. Did she even have a life anymore?

However, being in Australia with this man was definitely not better than having nightmares alone in her apartment in Los Angeles. For God's Sake… she didn't even know his real name! And he didn't know her real name either…this was all so crazy. She was so tired. The day was just beginning again in Sydney, and Ana hadn't even slept yet.

Tom had wakened Ana up in the middle of the night, saying that he needed her services as his bodyguard. Finally, Ana thought….her first assignment after two long weeks! She was wondering if he'd done this only after he'd made a fool of himself earlier that evening when he had grabbed her and kissed her at the hotel bar, claiming that they were soul mates.

Ana-Lucia felt so stupid being there with him. She was disgusted with Tom's behavior. All he wanted to do was drink himself to death. Ana had left him alone in the bar and returned to her room but he knocked on her door later that same night.

Tom kept on blabbing that Ana was his bodyguard, and that she needed to be with him, but Ana didn't think her job description entailed driving a drunken man home every night from the bar.

However, that night they didn't go to a bar. Tom gave Ana the address to a residence in the suburbs of Sydney. Once they arrived, Tom talked at length with a blonde woman that came to the door of the house.

Tom and the woman began screaming at each other in the middle of the rain. Things were getting heated between them and Ana finally had to get out of the car and separate them. She dragged Tom back to the car and then they left the neighbourhood.

Now Ana was driving him around town. Her clothes were soaked because of the rain…she was uncomfortable in so many ways. As Ana drove the car, she watched Tom drink his vodka. She was sick of it.

"We need some damn music in here!" Tom slurred as he drank another drink from his bottle. His trembling fingers turned on the radio inside of the car but Ana-Lucia didn't pay any attention to the music as it played.

"Who was she?" Ana asked him as she tried to understand what they were doing there.

"Who was who?" Tom sullenly replied. It was obvious he was pretending that he didn't understand her question.

"That woman!" Ana snapped at him and impatiently waited for his answer.

"She… is a very long story, Sarah" Tom finally said.

Ana-Lucia was angry. If she was going to stop this ridiculous situation then she'd start by telling him her real name. "It's Ana-Lucia! My name is Ana-Lucia."

He looked over at her and stubbornly said. "Well, I'm still Tom" He was being obstinate by refusing to tell her the truth. He looked terrible.

"You're pathetic! That's what you are!" Ana replied, refusing to continue playing his game.

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Tom agreed. It was obvious that he didn't a give a damn about her questions or concern for him anymore.

Ana-Lucia suddenly pulled the car over and stopped. She turned off the ignition and looked at him seriously. Ana looked him in the eye and bluntly asked him, hoping he'd be honest with her. "Why are we here?"

Tom's face was sad and pale when he quietly said. "I'm here because I can't apologize to my son." He paused for a moment before continuing. "He tried to help me… and I thanked him by shutting him out of my life. I thanked him by hating him."

Ana quietly reflected on his answer because she felt the exact same way about her own mother. Teresa had tried to help her, but Ana had rejected her help and thanked her mother by shutting her out of her life and eventually running away to Australia with a complete stranger.

"You came here for the same reason I did, kiddo. You ran away." Tom continued. Ana listened intently. He was right. But it didn't mean that they couldn't return to The United States and try to fix everything.

Tom recognized the location where they had stopped. There was a familiar bar across the street. It was called The Cocktail Bar. If fate was playing a joke on him, then it was a pretty sadistic joke.

"My, my. Look what destiny has served up this time." Tom suddenly announced, his mood changing from miserable to happy in the blink of an eye. Ana followed Tom's gaze and looked through the car window and noticed the sign for The Cocktail Bar.

"Come on." Tom suggested to her. "Let's go have a drink or ten and be pathetic together. What do you say?"

Ana-Lucia didn't think twice about her answer before firmly saying. "No." She looked deep into Tom's eyes and with a slight smile of affirmation on her lips she repeated her answer. "No."

"It's your call." He said in a resigned voice as he opened the car door and started to get out. But at that exact moment a man walking near the car became angry when Tom opened the door and caused the man to collide into it. "Hey! I'm walking here!" The man yelled, but soon moved on.

Tom finally left the car. "Wait!" Ana-Lucia called out in desperation. She had to try to stop him from committing another mistake. Tom turned to hear what she had to say, he could sense the desperation in her voice. "Don't!" She pleaded. "Let's just get the hell out of Sydney. Let's go back!"

"I can't ever go back." Tom resigned himself to say. Ana could sense the finality and hopelessness in his voice when he finally said. "See ya, Kiddo!"

Ana watched him walk into The Cocktail Bar. Once the door was closed behind him, she sighed and turned on the ignition and drove back to the hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things didn't need to end like this Ana thought to herself. It had been a few hours since she'd left Tom alone… to get drunk in that bar and drink himself to death.

Since then Ana had taken a shower, changed her clothes and eaten a light meal. She'd thought about getting the money that Tom had left for her and going to the airport. She'd buy her return ticket home on the next flight leaving for LA.

But Ana's conscience was getting the best of her. It was telling her that she had to try one more time to attempt to save the life of poor Tom, before she left Australia.

If only Ana could find out his real name, then she could try to contact his son and ask him for help. But she had no information about him. Nothing!

Ana tried to get some information from the hotel manager but the manager stated that Tom didn't want to reveal his true identity to anyone…not even his female travel companion. Ana insisted but the manager refused to reveal anything.

Ana-Lucia checked the clock on her bedside table in the hotel room. It was almost 2 pm. She sighed. She knew exactly where Tom would be…probably still at the same bar that she had left him at.

If she returned to The United States without trying one last time to make contact with him, then Ana knew she would never forgive herself. She decided to return to the bar and make one last effort to bring him home with her.

Ana rummaged through her luggage and pulled out a red blouse with a low neckline. She put on the blouse and then pulled on a black jacket over top of the blouse. The weather outside was cool because of the rain that had fallen the previous night.

Ana then went to the mirror and applied some make up. Mocha lipstick, some blush and some eyeliner to brighten her sad eyes. Ana wanted to wear makeup because she thought that this would make her feel better. She'd decided to start her life over and she knew that her face looked pale and sad and she wanted to change it.

Ana completed her ensemble with a black skirt and black boots. Finally, she tried to tame a few curls with her fingers and decided to leave her hair loose. Then she looked in the mirror and laughed at herself.

If Tom saw her dressed like this, he'd probably think that she was trying to seduce him! But it wasn't like that at all. Ana just wanted to feel good about herself…for the first time in a very long time.

Ana was hoping to convince, her friend, Tom to return to the hotel with her and drink some coffee. Then they could talk about going home… together…and end this madness.

Ana retrieved her new purse that she'd brought from LA and had never had the opportunity to use before and left the hotel. A few minutes later she arrived at The Cocktail Bar. She parked nearby. The rain was starting to fall again and she had to run inside to avoid getting drenched.

The bar was dark, with only a few dim lights illuminating the place. There was a loud group of men drinking together at a table in the corner and they all became excited when she walked into the bar. Some of the men began making rude remarks towards her.

"Hey, Baby Doll, why don't you come over here and sit with us?" A fat, bearded man shouted as he motioned for her to come and sit on his lap. Ana just sneered and turned away.

"I'll buy you a drink, Gorgeous!" Another man said as he leered at her. He was dirty and creepy and appeared to be undressing her with his beady little eyes.

"What a nice piece of ass!" Ana heard one of them say.

Ana rolled her eyes and decided to ignore them all. She just needed to find Tom and get the hell out of that place. She only hoped that when she found Tom, he was sober enough to remember who she was.

"Hey! Hey!" The men continued taunting her, but Ana wasn't listening to them anymore. Her attention was focused on finding her pathetic friend Tom, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

Tom wasn't drinking at a table or at the bar. Perhaps he'd gone into the men's room? Maybe someone in the bar had seen him and they could tell her where he was.

Ana-Lucia approached the bar, preparing to ask the bartender about Tom when she heard a deep, seductive voice behind her with a distinctly southern accent say. "You lookin' for someone, Hot Lips?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Cocktail Bar- Part 2

"_Great! Just what I need….a another jerk!"_ Ana-Lucia thought to herself. It didn't matter that his voice sounded…well… kind of attractive, seductive almost. She still wasn't in the mood for it.

Ana quickly turned around to look at the man to give him a piece of her mind,but when she finally saw him she concluded that he was the most beautiful specimen of a man that she'd seen in a very long time.

The man was tall and muscular. He had amazing blue eyes that she could appreciate, even in the darkness of the bar. His hair was blond and looked smooth like a baby's… and was long like a teenager's. He looked rebellious…and irresistible!

But the thing that stood out the most for Ana, was a gorgeous set of dimples in his beautiful face that melted her heart when he smiled at her.

Ana-Lucia frowned for a moment but then couldn't help but smile back at him. It seemed so natural to smile at him, she couldn't be serious looking at him…even if she tried!

"Why do you ask?" Ana said.

"Because… if yer looking for someone you just found him, _Baby_!" The man drawled in his sexy southern accent.

Ok, the fliring was really old, but he was so darn beautiful that Ana decided that he was allowed to say things like that. The guy seemed to fall out from one of those sexy novels that were sold at newsstands.

"This drink yours?" Ana asked pointing to a nearly full glass on the bar, next to a bottle that was still half full.

"Yes, ma'am!" He grinned revealing his dimples again.

Ana pulled the leather stool closer to the bar. She sat down and picked up his drink and took a sip from his glass. He laughed before asking her. "So, you enjoying my drink?"

"Mmm… I think it needs a little lemon in it!" Ana said and smiled as she licked her fingers. He laughed again and pulled a stool closer to the bar himself and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Ken!" Sawyer greeted the bartender and then mischievoulsy said. "Bring the lady a drink…something with lemon in it, would ya please?"

"Tequila and tonic, please." Ana-Lucia said and then added. "With a wedge of lemon." The bartender nodded and walked away to prepare her drink.

"So…" She took another sip of her drink. "Tell me….what's the name of _this man_ that I was looking for?"

"Sawyer!" He grinned. The perfect name for him, Ana thought. Although the name sounded more like a code name, a fake or a fantasy name, instead of a real name.

"I'm Ana-Lucia." She said as she extended her hand out to shake hands with him, but she was surprised when he held her hand and placed a delicate little kiss on her wrist.

Ana smiled and jokingly said. "Ok…you're not going to start calling me _Princess_, now are you?"

"Only if you want me to _Darlin_', although I don't think _Princess_ suits you." Sawyer grinned.

"You're right, Cowboy!" Ana said with a smirk and turned to take a sip of her drink that the bartender had just brought her. "Thanks, Ken." She added.

"What are you doing in Australia, Ana-Lucia?" Sawyer asked as he watched her enjoy her drink.

"You mean besides looking for cowboys in pubs?" Ana grinned.

"Yeah! Besides that." Sawyer smirked. "I came to babysit a drunk!" Ana honestly said. Her voice sounded sad.

"_Shit_! What a job, girl! And where's your _baby_ now?" Sawyer asked.

"I was kind of expecting to find him here." Ana sadly said.

"Really? Ah, I think you just broke my heart, Chica!" Sawyer drawled.

"Oh, poor boy! Now how did I break your heart?" Ana dared to ask. She realized that she was relaxing for the first time in weeks and that she was really having fun with this guy.

"Because you didn't really come to this bar looking for me…like I'd hoped." Sawyer grinned.

"I was thinking about telling you the truth, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings, Cowboy!" Ana said smirking.

"Nah, forget it! I'll be ok. Anyway, seems you found me!" Sawyer grinned again displaying his dimples. Ana was breathless for a moment.

Ana-Lucia took a long sip of her drink and thought about her alternatives while she remained in Australia. She knew that there were seats available on a flight back to LA in two days but she didn't want to return to the United States without Tom.

However, if Tom wasn't in the pub anymore then maybe he'd returned to the hotel. Ana thought that perhaps she should do the same, thank the cowboy for his kindness in offering her a drink and then leave.

But suddenly Ana felt that she didn't want to go back to the hotel and watch Tom throw up after spending the entire morning getting drunk. She didn't want to listen to him say bad things about himself and then finish by telling Ana that they were made for each other. Two weeks of that crap was enough for Ana.

"Why so serious?" Sawyer asked.

"I`m just wondering where my _baby_ might be." Ana honestly said.

"If you want me to help you find your husband I will…" Sawyer seriously said but Ana-Lucia knew he was only making the offer because he still had other intentions.

"Thanks man, but I`m not married." Ana said. .

"Ok, so now I can stop looking for a ring in your finger. I`ve been doing that since you came into this bar." Sawyer confessed with a sexy smile on his face.

Ana laughed and asked. "What are you doing in Australia, Sawyer?"

"I came here to get into trouble." Sawyer said. "And guess what? I did!"

"Don`t worry. You're not the only one in trouble here." Ana confessed. "I think I was in trouble the moment that I decided to come to Sydney."

Sawyer raised his glass and proposed a toast: "To the art of getting into trouble and never being caught!"

Ana enjoyed the idea and joined him in the toast before taking another sip of her tequila and tonica. Her drink was almost gone. "Ken, bring another tequila and tonic for the lady!" Sawyer said when he noticed her drink was almost empty.

"No thanks, I`m not going to get drunk." Ana said. "Ï'm not going to follow the example of my boss."

Sawyer smiled and said. "One more drink isn't going to get you drunk _Hotlips_…. maybe a little bit dizzy and then I`ll be able to kiss you."

"Äre you saying that you have plans for me?" Ana asked maliciously.

"Many plans." Sawyer whispered into her ear. They were sitting very close to each other now. During their conversation their bodies kept gravitating closer and closer to each others.

"So don't go away, Lucy, I`ll be right back!" Sawyer grinned. He got up from the stool and asked the bartender for directions to the men's bathroom. The bathroom was empty and he closed the door. He stopped in front of a mirror that was next to the sink and looked up.

Sawyer had been drinking since earlier in the day, and his breath wasn't the best. He pulled out a mint from his jeans and popped it into his mouth. He always carried one in case of an emergency, because there was always a possibility of meeting a beautiful girl in a bar!

This woman that he'd just met was dazzling and delicious. Sawyer checked his wallet and found the other things that he always carried with him in case of an emergency… a couple of condoms. Sawyer smiled and thought that things in Sydney weren't so bad after all.

Sawyer's day started off horribly, because he'd woken up in jail. He'd spent the night there after he'd gotten into a bar fight with The Australian Minister of Agriculture.

It had been The Minister who had instigated the fight, but nobody wanted to know Sawyer's version of the story. At The Police Station, the police officer had lectured Sawyer about his criminal file and gave Sawyer his passport with the words "Deported" stamped in red in it.

Now he could never return to Australia, but Sawyer didn't give a damn about that. The only reason he'd travelled to Sydney was to find the man who had killed his parents. But in the end, his lead was wrong and Sawyer had committed a huge mistake that would haunt him forever.

However, that afternoon destiny had given him an opportunity to complete his journey to Australia with the hope of an unforgettable night with a beautiful woman. The most interesting thing about her was that she looked as lost as he felt.

While Sawyer was in the men's room, Ana-Lucia thought many times about leaving the bar. If she was going to leave…now was her chance! But she, also thought, about what she'd face when she arrived back at the hotel.

Somehow, talking to the cowboy seemed more interesting than going back to the hotel and spending the night alone waiting for Tom to decide to return to Los Angeles with her.

Ana-Lucia decided to stay. She retrieved her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Tom's number for the millionth time that day. But this time he answered. "Hey!" Tom's voice sounded tired and sad on the other end of the line.

"Tom! _Where the hell are you_?" Ana snapped into the phone.

"Hey Sarah, it's you!" Tom said with a chuckle. Ana-Lucia just rolled her eyes and repeated her question. "I asked, where are you?"

"I'm fine Honey. Don't worry. In fact, I've never been better!" Tom slurred.

"Are you at the hotel?" Ana frustratingly asked.

"No, I'm not at the damn hotel. I'm in a better place." Tom replied.

"Are you still drinking?" Ana sighed.

"No, I'm not drinking. I'm just…here!" Tom slurred again.

"Damn it man! Just tell me where are you!" Ana was yelling at him now.

"You're so young to be so angry all of the time, Sarah." Tom said. "Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"So did you decide to go back with me? Are you going to make amends with your son?" Ana asked hopeful.

"Yes, I will when the time is right." Tom said and then hung up the phone.

When Sawyer returned from the men's room, he immediately noticed that something was wrong with Ana. Her eyes seemed so sad. "Hey! Are you ok, _Cupcake_?"He asked her.

"_Cupcake_?" Ana smiled as she repeated the silly nickname. "Man, you really enjoy this nickname thing, don't you?"

"Sorry, but you remind me of a _cupcake_, because you're small and delicious like a sweet little cookie." Sawyer drawled and Ana laughed.

Sawyer looked at her glass. It was almost empty again. "I see that your drink is almost empty again." He said.

"Yes, but like I said I don't wanna get drunk today." Ana insisted.

"Ok, I respect that." Sawyer said before adding. "What do you want to do, Ana-Lucia?"

"I'd like to go to farthest place in the world!" Ana replied.

"Well, I don't know if we can go that far but we can try, _Baby_!" Sawyer smirked and then said. "Ken! Please bring me the bill!"

Ana-Lucia looked over at the exit to the pub. This was her last chance to escape. Should she leave The Cocktail Bar and go back to her hotel room alone or stay with the hot cowboy who was obviously planning have wild sex with her that night?

Sawyer took Ana's small hand in his and smiled at her after paying for their drinks. At that moment, Ana realized that she was definitely going to take the risk and stay with the hot cowboy!

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cocktail Bar - Part 3

Sydney seemed like the furthest place away in the world. Surely it wasn't… but it seemed like it was at that particular moment. Sawyer and Ana were at the top of a tower of one of the tallest buildings in Sydney's downtown core. A strong breeze was blowing Ana's loose hair, giving her a wild and free appearance.

"So what do you think? Is this place far enough away for you, Chica?" Sawyer softly drawled in Ana's ear. He had a seductive smile on his face and looked so sweet with both of his hands in his pockets.

"I love this place!" Ana excitedly said as they walked along the secure terrace and looked down at the city beneath them. The people in the streets looked incredibly small…..like tiny ants walking from side to side amongst the shadows of the buildings below.

"Sometimes… I think about what fragile creatures we really are in this great big world." Ana-Lucia quietly said as she quietly studied the people in the streets below.

"Yeah. Life's too damn short, Baby" Sawyer said as he moved closer to Ana and took in the scent of her hair. He moved the tip of his nose amongst Ana's silky waves and felt delighted with her scent and the sensation of being so close to her.

"What do _you _think, Sawyer?" Ana questioned him as she relaxed against his chest. "We could die tomorrow… or the day after tomorrow…" She was feeling a bit vulnerable at the moment, so high up above the rest of the world, but somehow she felt comforted by the gentle breeze blowing through her hair and the feeling of being in Sawyer's arms.

"That depends." Sawyer replied as he moved his lips seductively along the nape of her neck. Ana sighed as she felt one of his arms hold her gently at her waist and feel his warm breath against her neck.

"Depends on what?" Ana curiously asked him without turning around.

"Depends on what we're going to do tonight." Sawyer whispered into her ear. "I'd gladly die tomorrow if only …" Sawyer gently nibbled on her ear sending shivers through Ana's body.

"_If…?"_ Ana encouraged him to continue.

"If I'm going to get to know you a little better tonight." Sawyer finally said.

"You're such a jerk!" Ana replied laughing, but she remained steadfast in his arms.

"Ok Baby… if me dying…crazy with desire to spend the night with you is being a jerk….then I'm a jerk." Sawyer gently laughed in her ear.

"Cute." Ana said finally turning towards him.

Sawyer had both hands wrapped around her waist now but he decided not to risk moving them down towards her hips before asking her. "Do you think you can resist my charm?"

"I'm not sure…" Ana mischievously said. "It sounds like you're trying to con me or something, Man."

Sawyer knew that she was joking, but even so he felt a bit worried about her calling him a conman. He held his breath but finally decided to relax because he realized that Ana couldn't possibly know anything about his past or what he'd been doing in Australia… so he knew he really had no reason to be worried.

Sawyer decided to join Ana in her fun and he teasingly replied. "I'm offended now, Girl! Why did you say that?"

"Because you always seem to know just the right thing to say!" Ana said as she grinned up at him.

"Oh no Darlin', are you thinking I'm trying to seduce you here under the stars because I want something in return?" Sawyer curiously asked. 

"_Why not_? I know this is the way that things work." Ana replied.

"_Smartypants!_" Sawyer replied grinning down at her. "Ok, so before I tell you what I want you to give me….tell me what you think I'm giving you."

"Peace." Ana simply said as she tenderly moved her head along his neck. "Peace and a view from the stars from a beautiful place which…. according to you…. is the farthest place from home in the world. Now tell me, what do you want from me in return,_ Cowboy_?" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer's kisses were hot, wet and delicious! Ana discovered this wonderful fact as he kissed her and kept her body warm on that cool night in Sydney.

Oh how Ana cherished the warmth of Sawyer's body next to hers as he eased the cold that she was feeling… inside and out. Somehow Ana knew that Sawyer would heat her up in every possible way.

Sawyer had Ana-Lucia tightly wrapped within his arms and he refused to let her go. He had no idea how they could possibly make it back to his hotel.

Thirty minutes later, Sawyer vaguely remembered that they'd entered his car after leaving the high rise but he had no idea how they'd managed to safely make it through traffic to the doorway of his motel room.

Now they were kissing each other like it was their last moment on earth. Sawyer opened the door with his key and gently pushed Ana inside, his lips never leaving hers. He kicked the door shut with his foot.

Ana-Lucia didn't care about the shabby appearance of the room that they'd just entered. She didn't care that the sheets that they were going to lay down on soon were rough and worn… because she knew that Sawyer's body would be soft and warm.

Ana knew that she didn't need anything else that night except Sawyer's warm body covering hers like a precious blanket.

Sawyer gently held Ana's hand and led her towards the bed. He sat down on the mattress and it sank considerably because of his weight on the worn springs. He placed his arms on Ana's bottom and pulled her into his lap. He lightly touched her thighs beneath her black skirt.

Ana eagerly sat down on Sawyer's lap. She moved carefully so that their faces would be at the same height so that their lips could meet again. Sawyer moved slightly back on the bed, enabling Ana to move up a little higher on his lap causing her skirt to rise to her waist.

Ana could feel how hard Sawyer was against her thigh as his erection was almost touching her sex. She gently rubbed against him and got a hoarse groan from him in response.

Sawyer found Ana's neck with his lips and he gently nibbled on a warm and sweet spot under her ear. His erection became harder because of the small movements of Ana's hips against his thigh. The feeling of Ana's silk panties rubbing against his jeans was driving him crazy.

Ana touched Sawyer's chest with both of her tiny hands and then began to remove his shirt. Sawyer helped her undress him, and he raised his arms up high above his head to make her task easier. Once Ana had finally removed his shirt she had easy access to Sawyer's bare chest.

Their mouths danced together again as Ana's hands lightly roamed up and down Sawyer's hard chest. Ana slowly traced her tongue along Sawyer's neck and lightly sucked there only to return to his chest again, licking and nibbling on his nipples. His skin had such a sweet taste.

Sawyer realized that he was being devoured by Ana and he wasn't doing anything about it, so he laid his body back onto the bed and pulled her down on top of him. He managed to pull her blouse up and over her head and then gently pushed her over and onto her back so that he was above her. The black jacket that Ana had been wearing had disappeared at some point on their way to the bed.

The palms of Sawyer's hands cupped both of Ana's breasts covering them like a shell. He was desperate to feel her delicate skin without any barriers. Ana pulled Sawyer's hand closer against her breast allowing him to place it inside her bra.

Sawyer felt the tip of her nipple and played with it before pulling the cup of her bra down so that he could suck on her nipple. A small groan of pleasure escaped from Ana's lips. Sawyer smiled and kissed her breast wetting her nipple with his tongue.

"Mmm….just the way I like…" Sawyer whispered as he praised her breasts, feeling both firmly in his hands. "_Small_… _perfect_…"

Sawyer realized that Ana was feeling impatient under his body and he quickly raised her skirt until her panties were exposed to him. Ana rose up onto one elbow and held Sawyer's neck with her other hand and passionately kissed his lips.

Sawyer removed Ana's bra and gently caressed her back. They started to undress faster because their desire for each other became more and more urgent.

Ana had completely forgotten all of the reasons that had taken her to Sydney and Sawyer wasn't thinking about his own problems anymore, either. Everything that mattered to them now was what was happening inside that room at that exact moment.

A few minutes later they were both completely naked in bed and touching each other. The sheets were scattered around them because neither of them felt the need to cover their nakedness as they made love.

Ana was now on top of Sawyer, kissing every inch of his exposed skin before slowly moving down for a long kiss on his masculinity. Sawyer groaned and Ana smiled and whispered. "_Mmm…just the way I like_…._!_"

Sawyer wouldn't allow Ana to provoke him for long. He soon changed places with her again and continued to play with her breasts. He tenderly kissed her body and nibbled his way down to the inside of her thighs and began to move his tongue inside and out of her.

Sawyer rapidly increased his movements and sucked and tasted Ana causing her to scream out as her first orgasm exploded inside of her.

Ana was still trying to catch her breath when Sawyer sat up on his knees and pulled her down the bed towards his pelvis before slowly entering her. They kissed slowly as Sawyer began to gently move inside of Ana, trying to give her the time that she needed to recover from her previous explosion of pleasure.

Soon Ana's hips were moving intensely against Sawyer's own hips, and their moans became louder. Sawyer gently removed Ana's legs from around his hips and made her turn over in bed, so that her back was to him.

Ana placed her head on the pillow as she felt him take her again. Sawyer moved his hips hard against Ana but tenderly caressed her back with light kisses. Ana pushed her body against his and moaned with the sensation of Sawyer's penis moving deep inside of her.

Ana reached orgasm two more times before Sawyer turned her to face him once again and he quickly penetrated her. Sawyer was desperate for his own release but first he wanted to take her to the limit one more time. Things would be perfect for him then…so all of his efforts were concentrated on giving Ana pleasure.

Ana followed Sawyer's frenetic movements. They both moaned uncontrollably with the beating of their hips against each others' as Sawyer firmly grasped Ana's waist, his lips sucking her breasts and Ana's hands clasped tightly in his hair.

It didn't take long and Ana was flying high again, her body trembled and she screamed of pleasure. Sawyer finally reached his own release, too. It was so intense….so powerful for him that his fingers were pressed so hard into Ana's hips that she had red marks on her brown skin.

"_Oh My God!_" Ana gasped and she smiled as Sawyer rolled to her side and onto his back. Ana turned and curled into him and he smiled at her as he gently caressed her hair.

"_Yeah…now I could die tomorrow!_" Sawyer added and laughed. "You make me feel so tired, Cowboy." Ana softly said.

"Let's get to sleep then." Sawyer whispered sweetly as he placed a protective arm around her waist. He didn't bother covering them with the sheets. It may have felt cool outside of the room, but inside it was very hot and their bodies were damp with perspiration.

"Ok… I'd love to talk… but I don't think I can…you almost killed me 'Chacha!" Sawyer gently drawled. They'd been having sex for more than an hour. To do anything simple like talk would be hard for either one of them. 

"Funny." Ana grinned as she said. "You're the first man I've ever known who's wanted to talk after sex. What's your problem, Man?"

Sawyer just laughed and replied. "Chica, I really like you. Promise me that you're going to be here in the morning… that I'm not just having an amazing dream?"

Ana didn't answer him. She just looked up at him and gave him a little kiss on the lips before she lay nestled in his chest and fell asleep. 

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
